Deep Space Nine: Day One
by nova87
Summary: (This story takes place between season one and two) Commander Sisko and his crew are preparing to host a Bajoran Holiday Festival and they receive word about an assassination attempt to a member of the Provisional Government.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Sisko walked across the promenade and he could not believe all the new arrivals to Deep Space Nine today. He was briefed by Major Kira a couple days again about the Bajoran holiday Tupa, The Day of The Prophets. Bajorans from across the Alpha Quadrant were making their way back home for the holiday. As the Emissary he was greeted by all the Bajorans that noticed him walking by. He saw Odo at Quark's talking with the bar owner, no doubt Quark was up to one of his gold pressed latinum schemes that Odo probably found out about. He made it to the elevator and arrived on the command deck. Lieutenant Dax and Major Kira both were busy at their stations with all the incoming space traffic. Chief O'Brien could be heard on the com working on the upper docking pylon with his staff. Once Commander Sisko settles in his office there was a medical report from Doctor Bashir, it seems the doctor has had several cases of the parquay and is worried about a potential outbreak with all the extra traffic coming and going from the station. Sisko makes a mental note to stop and see the doctor later. Dax comes in his office.

"Morning old man."  
"Benjamin we might have a problem. Odo stop me earlier after receiving an security alert from Starfleet."  
"What about?"  
"From one of their deep cover agencies they pickup a transmission from Cardassian that they have hired an assassin to target a high profile figure within the Bajoran Provisional Government."  
"No information on the possible target?"  
"No Benjamin, only other information is the timing, and its during the holiday festival."

Sisko did not like hearing this news. With all the additional people on the station security is already stretched thin. He decided to go see Odo about this new news, and to go over the security arrangements for the holiday. As he was leaving he heard Major Kira talking very sternly to a Romulan freighter captain for not following safety protocols when approaching the station.  
Once Sisko returned to the promenade deck he made his way to the security office where he found Odo at his desk.  
"Constable, how are you today?"  
"Commander I wish you had really listened to my earlier protest by allow the Bajorans to have their pre festival activities on board the station. My security forces are already working double shifts, and I know Quark is up to something."  
"Constable, Quark is always up to something, but about the festival Major Kira felt very strongly about it, and the federation wants us to do all we can to accept the Bajoran culture as they are still in the process of deciding to become a member of the federation."  
"Federation, Cardassians, you are all the same, but at least the Cardassians knew how to instilled order when they were here."  
"Constable I don't have time to argue about this, but I would like to review the security arrangements, especially in light of the new information about the possible assassination."  
"Commander, wait a minute." Odo was out of the security office without saying another word, marching out on the promenade where two Cardassians were harassing a Succoth. The Succoth were a warrior race much like the Klingons and do not take too kindly to anyone insulting their honor. But the two Cardassians probably had too much to drink at Quark's and figured the two of them together would discourage the Succoth from doing anything in retaliation. But they had made a mistake, before either of them could move the Succcoth had his Snife Blade, in his hand and slice the forearm of nearest Cardassian drawing blood as his victim steps back and his partner comes charging at the Succoth. He connects with a big right fist, but the Succoth recovers fast and blocks the Cardassian next blow and counters with a hit to his stomach. With his victim momentary stung, the Succoth draws his knife back for the kill, but his arm is caught in midair by a yellowish jelly substance. Its Odo's arm, and he quickly disarms the Succoth, and plants him on the deck of the promenade. His security team comes in and takes both men in custody, and they escort the wounded Cardassian to medical to Doctor Bashir. Sisko thinks the virus outbreak, shipping pylons not working, festival and now a fight on the promenade. Not the way he planned for this day to start. 


	2. Chapter 2 Traffic

The next day Chief O'Brien still had his staff working on the pylon issues, and frustration was starting to sit in with him. As it seem once one pylon was repaired, then another would go bad. Miles kept thinking about his wife and daughter as he promise his wife that we would do a better job in controlling his temper. He had just finish helping the young ensign that was assign to his team, when his communicator went off.

"O'Brien here."

"Chief I know you have been running around the last couple of days, and I was hoping this would wait. But Quark keeps calling in to complain about his halo-suite keeps losing power."

"Does he now!" Miles could no longer hold his temper in check, and hearing Quark worrying about his profit margin, while he was dealing with critical station safety issues was all he could take.

"You tell Quark that the chief said that if he wants instant service it will cost him five gold press latinum." From a distant you could see the Ferengi face on the monitor change once he heard it would cost him latinum for quicker service. Miles smile, finally something going my way today he says to himself still smiling.

Back at operations the station was alive with activity with more arriving traffic as the Bajorans continue to arrive on the station as the holiday drew closer. Odo walking the promenade deck keeping his watchful eye on things, while he left another security officer monitor duty. Odo has always prefer being part of the action instead of sitting away from possible conflicts behind a desk. Something he got used to during the Cardassian occupation of the station. He still prefer the Cardassian's way of handling security rather than the pacifist federation. Despite those feelings the constable stayed vigilant knowing that even now the would be assassin could be walking right by him and he would never know.

In medical Doctor Bashir were treating patients from an altercation from outside of Quark's he was told. The young doctor wondered what else could he expect from this already busy day. He had been daydreaming about Dax before security entered into sick bay with these rough looking fellows. He wanted very much to ask her on a date, but at every instance his advances have been turned away. He thought that the Trill was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but having several lifetimes from her dax host did make him feel intimidated at times. Because of it Dax had already live several life times what would I have to offer her? The doctor thoughts are interrupted when Kira walks in.

"Major."

"Doctor how are things?"

"Not too bad considering all the commotion on the station."  
"What about those two involve in the alteration outside of Quark's?

"I am almost done with those two, but don't you want to talk to the person that gave them those injuries?"

"Doctor security already has him, but I want to go over everyone's records. We have the warning about the assassination attempt, and we can not take any chances."

"Major I am sure Odo can handle whatever happens at this station."

"Julian you are not from Bajor and you look at life with your Starfleet eyes. But Bajor has always look out for Bajor. It is easy for you to say not to worry let Odo handle it, because you have nothing to lose if this assassination is successful"  
Julian stands stun by Kira's words before he can reach a reply Odo walks in.

"Major a word with you please." With that Major Kira leaves medical with Odo. 


End file.
